


Trick or Treat the Bat Way

by FleetSparrow



Category: DC Prime Earth, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Halloween may be the Batfamily's busiest night, but that doesn't mean they can't go trick-or-treating like a normal family for once, right?...Right?





	Trick or Treat the Bat Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



Bruce was in full Batman mode over dinner.

“Halloween is one of our busiest nights. We have to be on our guard in ways we haven’t before. All night, we need to be vigilant and—”

“Question!” Dick said, raising his hand.

Bruce stammered to a stop. “Yes, Dick?”

“Can we go trick-or-treating first?”

Bruce stared at him.

“I mean, Damian’s never gone, and we don’t have to stay out long,” Dick said. “Besides, it’d be nice to be like a normal family for a few hours.”

“Dick, did I not impress upon you the importance of being out on Halloween?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Yes, Bruce. But, c’mon. It’s just a couple of hours and then we’ll head out on patrol. Besides, isn’t it a good idea for us to be where the action is in case things go wrong?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes, but Dick held his gaze. Damian looked between them, eyes wide. He wasn’t sure what this “trick-or-treating” was, but Grayson never challenged Father without reason.

“One hour,” Bruce said.

“Two,” Dick countered.

“One.”

“Two.”

“One and a half.”

Dick grinned. “Sold.”

Bruce shook his head, bemused. “I suppose you have your costume selected already?”

Dick beamed. “I’ve had it picked for a year! I’m going as Superman.”

Bruce shut his eyes and Dick laughed.

“Who are you gonna be, Damian?” Dick asked.

“Be? I don’t understand this.”

“You get to dress up on Halloween and go from door to door saying ‘Trick or treat!’ and then you get candy.”

Damian narrowed his eyes in a good approximation of his father. “And is this candy free?”

“It’s all free.”

Damian nodded, understanding dawning on his face. “And this dressing up?”

“You can become anyone you want,” Dick said.

Damian smacked the table. “Then I’m going to be Batman!”

“That’s the spirit, Damian,” Dick said. “Now we just need to get you a costume.”

“I could use one of Father’s.”

“I think that’d be a bit big on you,” Dick said. “We’ll find one in your size, don’t worry.”

“But it must be accurate! I won’t go around looking like some kid!”

Dick and Bruce shared a look.

“Of course you won’t, Damian. Trust me, it’ll be a good costume.” Dick stood. “I’ve got to call the others. We’re going to do this as a family or not at all.”

* * *

“No,” Jason said, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear as he waited for the dryer to finish.

“Why not?”

“Because we’re not kids anymore, Dick! I’m a grown ass man.”

Dick made a noise like a stifled laugh that failed to hide in a cough.

“Laugh it up, funny man, I’m still not going.”

“C’mon, Jay. Haven’t you ever wanted to dress up as someone else for a while?”

“I do that every night.”

“Yeah, but I mean someone else, someone else.”

Jason sighed. “You really getting the whole family together for this?”

“Cass and Stephanie have already said yes. Besides, don’t you want to see Damian try to act like a normal child?”

“Comedy gold,” Jason said, dryly. “All right. I’ll be there. And then I’m out, OK? I’m patrolling alone.”

“That’s fine. As long as you’re here for the rest of it.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there.”

* * *

“Jason already said yes,” Dick said to a half-concentrating Tim.

“He did? How did you manage that?”

“I have amazing willpower.” Dick flopped back on the couch. “C’mon, Tim, you can use one of your cosplays.”

“I don’t have—” Tim huffed. “That’s none of your business. Who would I even go as?”

“There’s always Wendy the Werewolf Stalker.”

Tim gave a dry laugh. “Last time I did that, I got hit on, like, ten times in an hour.”

“So pick something else, Mr. Sarcastic,” Dick said. “And don’t come _as_ Mister Sarcastic, please. Damian would lose his mind.”

“Probably try to kill me again,” Tim said. “OK, I’ll come. But only if Cass and Steph are going.”

“I guarantee you they are.”

* * *

“Anyway, Tim’s already agreed,” Dick said.

“Really?” Stephanie said, happily setting aside her college reading. “How?”

“I told him you were coming,” Dick said. “You are coming, right?”

“And miss a chance to see Damian in a tiny Batsuit? Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Awesome. Is Cass with you? She’s not answering her phone.”

“No, but I can get to her.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you. And, Dick? I’m taking so many pictures.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

“Dick.”

“Please, Barbara?”

“Dick, Halloween is the busiest day for us besides Christmas and New Years,” Barbara said.

“Just for an hour and a half, Barbara,” Dick said, running a hand through his hair. Barbara raised an eyebrow and Dick sighed, giving the camera his best puppy dog eyes. “It’d really mean a lot to us. I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?”

“Frank’s chili dogs for a week, on me?”

“The things your stomach can handle,” Barbara said, shaking her head. “OK, you buy me dinner for a week and we’ll call it even. Even though I haven’t a thing to wear.”

“You’re resourceful, Babs. You’ll think of something.”

* * *

Wayne Manor was busy with Halloween preparations. By the time Jason arrived, Tim, Cass, and Stephanie were already there and helping Dick and Alfred finish Damian’s costume. Bruce was the one to answer the door.

“Jason.”

“What?”

Bruce pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything more, just stood aside and let him in.

Jason walked in, adjusting his tights as he did so.

“Hey, I could’ve come as Wonder Woman,” he said, to Bruce’s disapproving look.

Dick came into the hall. “Jason! Robin. Really?”

“You lay off,” Jason said, pointing at Dick. “You wanted me here, you got me.”

“Oh my god,” Stephanie said, walking in, phone out. “Batman has a Robin.”

“What are you talking about?” Jason asked.

Damian came out in full Batman costume. “This suits me well.”

“Oh, for fu— I need a drink,” Jason said. At three different glares, he sighed. “Or not.”

“Todd, do you really think that you’re suitable for being my Robin?”

“I’m not going as *your* Robin, just Robin.”

“But I’m Batman!”

“And I’m Superman,” Dick said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie. “And Supergirl and I will be escorting you on your trick-or-treating way.”

Damian grumbled, but said nothing aloud.

Cass came out into the hall, fixing her Spoiler mask so she could see.

“Where’s Tim?” Dick asked. She pointed back the way she’d come.

Tim stepped out, his hair up in as close to a fade as he could make it, leather jacket on over his 90s Superboy costume.

“I asked Conner if I could borrow it, and he said yeah,” Tim explained to the stunned silence that greeted him.

Dick clapped his hands as Stephanie snapped a picture. “Well, I think we’re all set, then.” He looked around. “Bruce, you have no costume.”

“Sure he does,” Jason said. “He’s going as Disgruntled Dad.”

Dick snorted and failed to hide his smile from Bruce, who was looking more put upon with every minute.

“Shall we?” Bruce asked, waving towards the door.

“We shall. Come on, family! Let’s go get that candy!”

“Wait!”

They froze.

“What Bruce?”

“Weapons check.”

Jason sighed and put a hidden gun down on a side table. “Fine. No weapons.”

Bruce looked at Damian, who had a badly concealed sword behind him.

“When I’m Batman, I’ll carry a sword.”

“No, Damian.”

“But it’s how I’d—”

“On the table.”

“Hah,” Jason whispered as Damian set his sword down beside Jason’s weapon.

Dick checked his watch. “C’mon, guys. Barbara’s gonna meet us, and if we’re not there….”

“We’re coming,” Jason said. “Hold your horses.”

“Supergirl’s the one with the horse,” Dick said, nudging Stephanie, who snickered.

The doorbell rang.

“Who on Earth?” Dick began, going for the door. He opened it to find Barbara and a small Colin in a Robin suit waiting at the door.

“I picked up someone for your outing,” Barbara said, gently urging Colin inside. “And I didn’t feel like waiting.”

Dick kissed her cheek. “We’re always late anyway.” He looked her over, blonde wig, fishnets, and all. “You look good. Does Dinah know you borrowed her costume?”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “She lent it to me.”

“Perfect,” Dick said, grinning. “Come on, gang! We’re all here now. Let’s go!”


End file.
